


Noldo U: Informed Consent?

by LadyBrooke



Series: Noldo U [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Celegorm really misunderstands what Orodreth is doing as research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noldo U: Informed Consent?

Celegorm looked up as he heard Orodreth pass by, talking to Fingon and Maedhros.

“I told you, I’m not going to try and get Dr. Illmarë to sign off on a study of the socks, because she thinks we need to do something with modern elves. Anyways, Curumo is being his normal self, told me my informed consent letter wasn’t clear enough. What’s not clear enough about it?”

“He probably thinks that you’re going to run off and have sex with a ton of people instead of actually doing your project. You know what they say about his opinion on Grandfather’s remarriage.” Maedhros took a sip of his coffee.

“Well, yes, but still. It’s quite insulting,” Orodreth grumbled.

“You could have avoided all that if you just would have done a study with my socks, instead of running off and designing a new  
research project,” Fingon said. Orodreth smacked the back of his head.

“As I have repeatedly told you…”

At this, they had already walked far enough away that Celegorm couldn’t hear them anymore, not that he was interested in hearing more about the present results of Orodreth’s research into the sentient socks in Fingon’s closet.

He was far too distracted by the idea that Orodreth had to write informed consent letters. Consent for what? Was Maedhros really trying to imply that Orodreth got to have relationships as part of his education?

That wasn’t fair. If anyone should be having relationships sanctioned by the school and for credit, it should be him, the gorgeous, invested, true blonde (not that filthy dishwater blonde hair Orodreth kept trying to pass off as such), biology major. Not some little insane anthropology major.  
~

Two days later, Celegorm was no closer to figuring out how one went about getting approval to have relationships for credit than he had been when he first heard his cousins and brother speaking. Dr. Oromë, the head of the biology department, had just gotten extremely sidetracked when Celegorm had brought up relationships and started talking about his relationship with Vána. While Celegorm had to admit that he did find it interesting how such an older looking Vala had managed to marry Vána, it was not what he was interested in.

So now he was down here, sulking around the Anthropology department. He wasn’t sure what Curumo had to do with this either, he taught engineering, so it was quite odd that he would be the one stopping Orodreth from doing anything, especially since the university kept the science and social science majors as far away from each other as possible. That had been the result of the social science professors having a fit when his father had turned up in their classrooms and randomly started trying to improve the ceiling lighting in the middle of class.

Stupid professors that couldn’t appreciate his father’s genius.

“Celegorm, what are you doing down here?”

Celegorm jumped, before turning around. “Hello, Orodreth. I was just exploring the campus.”

“Of course. That’s entirely believable, considering that last year you swore that you would never step foot in this building again after finishing Intro to Soc as a gen ed. So you come down here now, because you’ve forgiven the university for making you take a class that has nothing to do with your actual interests. That makes perfect sense.” Orodreth nodded, looking to Celegorm like an extremely smug tarsier. It was something about the Finarfinions, they all looked like damn innocent animals with extremely big eyes to him, except for Galadriel.

It was distracting. Especially when they all were in a room together and - oh yeah. Orodreth was waiting for a response.

“If you have to know, I’ve been wondering why you get to do all the fun stuff in university,” Celegorm said.

Orodreth stared. “While I have to admit that I love my studies, you told me last year that the idea of memorizing definitions for ‘atlatls and other stupid anthropology stuff’ would bore you to death. Have you now decided that I was right and you were wrong?”

“Not about that. That is all stupid, especially since they’re not even spelled like normal words. But no. I heard my brother, Fingon, and you talking about you have to get informed consent letters, and Curumo was standing in the way of you doing your research because it wasn’t good enough. And then Maedhros mentioned that he probably thought you were just going to go off and have sex, so I want to know why you get to have relationships for course credit and I don’t.”

Orodreth just stared for a moment, before - “Oh god! You think that I’m…and you…” He then slid down the wall he had been leaning against, hit the floor, and looked like he was unable to breathe thanks to his sudden fit of laughter.

Celegorm fought the urge to kick him. “Well, yes. Aren’t you?”

“Isn’t he what?” Finrod came around the corner. Nobody was quite sure why Finrod was so frequently around the university, given that he had managed to graduate in far fewer years than he was supposed to (the rest of the family had been trying to delay their graduations, so that they didn’t have to go back to main city and actually do work).

Celegorm rolled his eyes and explained. “I overheard my brother, Fingon, and him talking about informed consent letters the other day, and then Maedhros mentioned that Curumo probably thinks he’s just going to have sex instead of doing his research.”

Orodreth started laughing harder hearing this for the second time, while Finrod’s mouth twitched upwards for a second. “I’m afraid that you have a very wrong impression of what informed consent letters actually are, cousin. They’re not anything to do with sex, but instead letters informing people that Orodreth would like them to participate in his study for his research project.”

“Oh,” Celegorm said, feeling confused. “Then why would Curumo think that Orodreth is just going to use it as an excuse to have sex?”

“Curumo, for whatever reason, thinks that all the majors down here are merely using all our projects as an attempt to try and seduce people into relationships. I’m not sure why, other than thinking that we must have enough time to do that. He accused me of that, too, actually.”

That meant that it actually wasn’t true that Orodreth was going to use this as a front to have relationships for school credit. If Finrod had been accused of the same thing, there was no chance. Everyone knew that he was still pining after his childhood sweetheart and would until they got married.

Orodreth was still laughing, but managed to pull himself together long enough to speak. “I suppose you’ll be going back over to the Biology building now?”

“Yes.” Celegorm turned and stomped away, trying to ignore the fact that Finrod now had his hand in front of his mouth and seemed to be suppressing the urge to laugh.

Stupid Finarfinions.


End file.
